


Glitch x Logic

by AshleyJinxxBiersack



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Daddy Kink, Discovering relationships, Dom!Logic, Dom/sub, M/M, OC, OMC - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Spanking, sub!Glitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyJinxxBiersack/pseuds/AshleyJinxxBiersack
Summary: Some OC's that technically belong to a friend of mine but he wanted to know how they'd get into their shit if I were to write it so here we go. Bring on the gay!
Relationships: Glitch/Logic
Kudos: 7





	Glitch x Logic

**Author's Note:**

> Some OC's that technically belong to a friend of mine but he wanted to know how they'd get into their shit if I were to write it so here we go. Bring on the gay!

Glitch had fucked up again. He couldn’t quite remember what exactly he’d done this time, but he knew he’d fucked up because Logic was pissed off. He was pretty sure Logic was always mad about something, but he was still pissed off all the same.

“Why do you have to be so destructive all the time you arrogant asshole?” Logic asked, arms flailing as he tried to emphasise how annoyed he was.

“It was a friggin’ joke, man, chill out,” Glitch responded casually with a shrug of his shoulders.

“A j- a fucking joke?!” Logic exclaimed. “Your jokes are dangerous, Glitch! Someone is going to get hurt!”

“Sorry Daddy,” Glitch grumbled. Logic’s eyes widened, his expression becoming blank as his cheeks warmed. Glitch looked at him with a raised brow. “Logic?”

In a blink, his back was to the nearest doorframe and Logic was pressed against him, arm barred against his throat to hold him in place. There was an entirely new look in his eyes, one Glitch had never seen before.

“Logic? Man, I’m sorry, it was a j- “

“Shut up.” Glitch’s mouth snapped shut, eyes wide. “Shut up, get upstairs to my room, and don’t make me ask twice.”

And for once in his life, Glitch did do as he was told. As soon as Logic had backed off, he was scampering off to the stairs in record time.

He stood in the centre of the tidy, well organised room, looking around and then looking back to the door. His heart was racing, and he didn’t know what was happening. Had he pushed it too far this time? Had he truly fucked up?

He could hear movement in the hallway. He wasn’t even sure if they were the only ones in the house, he couldn’t remember if the others had gone out. He hoped they had, really, because he didn’t want them to have to put up with whatever was about to happen. The door opened and Logic appeared with a small case in his hand.

“What’s that?” Glitch asked unsurely. Logic didn’t answer, he just closed and locked his bedroom door. He crossed the room to place the case down on his nightstand, then turned back to Glitch.

“Take off your clothes.”

“What?!” Glitch choked out, eyes wide and face beginning to redden.

“You heard me. Don’t make me ask again,” Logic warned. Glitch knew better than to test that warning tone, so with a slowly reddening face and a trembling pair of hands, he stripped down to nothing, completely bare for the other man to see. He dropped his clothes aside into a semi-neat pile with his shoes and socks and looked at Logic. The other man motioned for him to get onto the bed, and Glitch did as he was told.

Firm, soft hands grabbed him roughly, rolling him onto his front and Glitch gave a cry of surprise when one of said hands firmly came crashing against his left ass cheek.

“What the fuck?!” he exclaimed; his face so hot he could cook on it.

“You will learn one way or another, Glitch,” Logic muttered, the stern expression on his face making Glitch’s insides twist with excitement. He could feel himself twitching against the soft cotton sheets beneath him, and he yelped when a second slap came to the opposite side of his ass.

Wordlessly, the shower of slaps came down, Glitch’s ass becoming redder and redder, stinging and tingling with warmth, the only other noises being Glitch’s cries. And suddenly, there was a moan.

Logic paused.

“What was that?” he asked.

“Nothing!” Glitch quickly defended.

“Don’t lie,” Logic warned, pinning Glitch down with a firm hand to the back of his head. A smirk came to his face. “Do you enjoy this, Glitch? Is this even a punishment for you?”

“Why are you even asking stupid questions?” Glitch retorted. A warning rumble seemed to come from deep in Logic’s chest, and Glitch seemed to shrink down. “No, it isn’t.”

“It isn’t _what_?” Logic pressed.

“It isn’t a punishment, Daddy,” Glitch muttered. Logic chuckled lowly, then moved away again. Glitch braced himself for another slap, but nothing happened. Instead, the small case clicked open, and Logic pulled a flogger from it. Glitch’s eyes widened, and by now there was no coming back from the fact he was hard as hell and dripping pre-cum against the sheets. Logic would need to wash his bedding by the time they were done here.

Glitch moaned louder when the hard leather of the flogger came down across his sore ass, making him jolt against the bed. This continued for a while until there were signs of purple coming through the red. His ass was bruising, and Logic was pleased with himself. 

The flogger was put away, and instead replaced by a small tube of lube and a condom. Glitch’s eyes couldn’t possibly get any wider and his dick couldn’t possibly get any harder. He’d fantasised about this day for a long, long time, and here it finally was, even if it was circumstances he wasn’t expecting.

“Do you consent to this, Glitch?” Logic asked, stripping himself of his pants.

“Yes! Hell yes!” Glitch exclaimed. Logic chuckled, folding his clothing and putting it aside before prepping himself with the condom and the lube. The rest of the lube left on his hand was spread to his fingers, and his fingers slid inside Glitch’s ass. Glitch moaned deeply, scrambling to lift himself up to his knees.

“How often do you fuck yourself like this, Glitch?” Logic hummed, “you’ve taken my fingers very easily with barely any resistance.”

“I’ve been thinking about this for a long time,” Glitch panted, groaning happily.

It wasn’t long before Logic’s fingers were pulling out and were being replaced by his cock. The noise Glitch made would’ve put a whore to shame and he could’ve cum there and then. Logic was certainly blessed in the lower anatomy. The pace started steadily, and gradually picked up, becoming rougher and harder. Glitch’s noises were getting louder and louder. Logic started moaning eagerly, fingertips digging into Glitch’s hips, occasionally landing another slap or two to his bruising ass.

Neither of them lasted too much longer. Logic’s mess spurted into the end of the condom, while Glitch made a mess right across Logic’s nice clean bedding. For the time being, neither seemed to notice. As soon as Logic had moved away from behind Glitch, he was flopping down against the bed, smearing his trails of cum everywhere. Logic cleaned himself up with some tissues, then got onto the bed, laying down beside Glitch.

“Where the fuck did that come from?” Glitch asked. Logic gave a shrug.

“You’re not the only one who’s been suppressing feelings, Glitch,” he said simply. “It sometimes just takes something to kick things into motion.”

“And for you it was being called Daddy?!”

“Just shut up and appreciate this moment,” Logic huffed, pulling Glitch close for a cuddle.


End file.
